


three's a crowd

by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)



Series: Darling in Devildom's Kinktober Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But MC wanna fuck the whole house, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fucking 2 and 3, I want it so I write it, Levi has two dicks is my favorite headcanon, MC and Mammon have a history, MC has a vagina, Mammon has one amazing one though, Mention of blood, Multi, Needy Levi and Dom Daddy Mammon with Desperate MC, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut with very little plot or fluff, Spitroasting, Temptation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twosome becomes a threesome, Unprotected Sex, face fucking, female!MC, gagging, same, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom
Summary: “NO. Sh-she’s not a… slut.”“Aw, you’ve convinced him you’re one-a his sweet, innocent little anime girls, huh? I guess you’ll have ta just show him how slutty ya really are."Kinktober Fest 2020: Levi & Mammon (Threesome)
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Darling in Devildom's Kinktober Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966426
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	three's a crowd

Levi’s “double trouble” situation in his pants was no secret in the house. You two had extensive conversations over text about your eagerness to experiment with them and please him, but his own self-doubt and embarrassment made it seem like it may never happen.

Until you expressed your interest to Mammon. You and he had been fucking around for a while now and the prospect of having a threesome came up occasionally. He loved the idea of showing you off and you loved… well, the idea of being with multiple people (demons) at once. He had suggested a couple of associates and fellow students he knew, but you shot the idea down, wanting it to be with someone you knew and trusted. While he didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of having to share you with any of his brothers, he could never say no to the way your eyes twinkled when you had an especially devious idea. 

You had convinced Levi to let you invite Mammon to your weekly TSL movie night. He wasn't particularly excited when you walked in with him (even after agreeing), but he kept his feelings to himself for your sake. After he hit play and became hyper-focused like he always did when you’d watch something together, you moved into Mammon’s lap. You gave him a slow, unsuspecting grind here. A small mewl there. Easing the three of you into the new hot, desperate feeling in the room. It didn’t take long for Levi to give the two of you more than the occasional side glance, especially when he happened to catch Mammon’s hand sliding its way past your waistband and trailed it’s way down. 

“Uh... T-TSL fact number twenty-four… there’s a- a new TSL book rumored to be coming out soon. So… that’s…” he paused, eyes widening at the new sound filling the room. He didn’t dare look over, but he’d seen this movie enough times to know a sound that lewd had never been there before. He swallowed hard before resuming. “... good…”. It barely came out. It was dry and broken. Meanwhile, you were losing yourself completely to Mammon’s fingers. They ran hard, deep circles on your clit with occasional pets to your dripping slit. 

“... Mammon... “ You whispered. You wouldn’t be surprised if Levi or Mammon himself even caught it. But the way Mammon’s middle finger dipped ever so slightly into your heat suggested he did. He leaned in close to your ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe before speaking. 

“Darlin’... look at him. Oh, he wants ya so bad. He’s trying so hard not to look. Why don’t ya convince him otherwise?” You glanced over at the third-born, who now had his eyes sealed shut in a desperate attempt to regain his composure. Like if he could just shift his focus back to the movie, what was happening right next to him wouldn’t be. And maybe it would have worked if, at that moment, Mammon didn’t slip his finger deep into your tight hole. 

“Oh fuck… Levi!” You whined to gain his attention. At the mention of his name, his eyes snapped open and met yours. His pupils were reptilian-like and his orange irises were fiery and glowing. Yours grew wide, scared at the new possessive energy his stare bore into you until Mammon’s finger began pulsing in and out of you. You threw your head back, next to Mammon’s, but your eyes never left Levi’s. But once Mammon slipped a second finger in, you couldn’t help but let them flutter closed in pleasure. You reached behind you to find something to hold onto, the couch, Mammon’s hair, something. Instead, you found yourself with a handful of Levi’s jacket and your nails desperately clawing for the skin underneath. Mammon turned his head to kiss your cheek, but once his eyes left your skin, he looked beyond it to also catch Levi’s thirsty, frozen stare. It started at your small hand gripping him for dear life, but then made its way back up to meet his older brother’s. Mammon pumped his fingers faster, relishing in the wet sounds that filled the room and the way Levi’s eye twitched for just a second. 

“Ah~ ah, oh please. Please.” 

“Whatcha need, darlin’? Tell me, hmm.”

You let your vision come back into focus, wanting to look Levi in the eye as you spoke his name. But his attention was elsewhere, namely the shape of Mammon’s hand just beneath the thin layer of material of your pants, pumping in and out of you. What you didn’t expect to see was where his hand was. Making slow, inconspicuous dragging motions over the hard bulge now formed underneath his own clothing. 

“I- ah- Levi… you… please.”

“Hm… me and Levi? Whata greedy little slut you’re being today. What makes ya think he wants ta touch such a dirty slut like you? Hmm? You’re riding _my_ fingers in _his_ bedroom. He’s probably disgusted by ya.” 

“ **NO**.” And there it was. The otaku speaks. You looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to save you from Mammon’s harsh, demeaning words. No matter how wet they made you. His hand swiped over his bulge a little faster. “Sh-she’s not a… slut.”

“Aw, you’ve convinced him you’re one-a his sweet, innocent little anime girls, huh? I guess you’ll have ta just show him how slutty ya really are. Stand.” His fingers slid from your dripping entrance, making you whine, but the stern look in his eyes as you stood and turned to face him had you cut the act quick. 

“Clothes. Off.” You looked between the two of them nervously, but shaky fingers fumbled to hastily discard your shirt, pants, bra then panties. Once you were completely bare to them, you wrapped your arms protectively around your middle. “Aw, darlin’, ya gettin’ shy on us now? That’s cute. Why doncha go on over to Levi’s bathtub and bend over. Let us getta view of that sweet, weeping little pussy. It’s the least ya can do after you’ve defiled poor Levi’s room.” 

You turned away from them, giving both a view of your ass and your juices making their way down your trembling thighs. Levi’s breath caught in his throat and caused him to cough when you leaned forward, exposing your tender flesh to them. Mammon stood from his spot on the couch and made his way over to you. His fingertips brushed lightly over one of your ass cheeks before coming down hard on it with his hand. It sent a shock through your system, but your pussy clenched tight at the feeling. From Levi’s spot, he could see every delicious flutter it made. 

“Levi. Why doncha come and tell our sweet little plaything how disgusted she makes ya. Ask him over here, darlin’.” You hesitated following his orders, hoping Levi would come over on his own, but Mammon wasn’t pleased with that choice. His hand came down on your ass again, harder this time. You yelped but heard the sound of the couch quickly shifting and hard footsteps approach. You glanced up through your lashes to see him towering over you on the other side of the tub. “You’re lucky he has a soft spot for ya. You know I won’t usually give in until I hear ya beg. Now… tell me exactly whatcha want.” Your tongue darted out from your mouth, making swipes over your lips to wet them before looking up to capture Levi’s gaze in yours. 

“Please. I need your cock. I need your cock inside me so bad. I want you to make me feel so good.” The words were intended for Mammon, but a fire burned in the deepest parts of Levi like they were said just for him as he looked into your eyes. Then, another slap. Instead of a squeak of pain, you let out your filthiest moan you hid in the back of your throat. You could have sworn you had seen movement in Levi’s pants. It was no ordinary dick twitch, but then again, there were two being painfully constricted in there. 

“Don’t be fuckin' greedy. That’s my thing. Especially when I’m being so nice and sharin' my little fucktoy. How about our guest here?” 

You glanced over your shoulder and met Mammon’s eyes. They had a playful sparkle in them and there was no denying the smartass smirk he had on his lips. He gave one nod before you faced forward to look at Levi again. 

“I want his cock too. His cocks. I want to touch them. Kiss them. Put my mouth on them and make him feel so good while you use my pussy. Please, please…” You made your best pout. “Please Levi… let me.” The red on his face finally grew brighter than the intense glow of his eyes. You thought you might be shit out of luck for a minute. You figured he would run out of the room and go into hiding for a few days, trying to erase this all from his mind. But, instead, he nodded. He stepped into the bathtub, feet hitting the soft pillowy material below, and sat on the edge. 

“Darlin’, why doncha go ahead and unzip dear Levi’s pants for us? Show him how bad-”

“NO.” You both paused, giving him a confused look. Maybe he changed his mind? “I… I’ll do it. Please… just start. I just… need a minute.” You gave him a genuine smile to let him know if he was ever uncomfortable or didn’t want to proceed, he was free to ask them to leave. 

“Alright then. Let’s give him a taste of what’s ta come then.” Mammon grinned, moving his hands from your ass to his pants. He brought them down far enough only for his cock to spring free and hit his stomach. You went to glance over your shoulder to get just a glimpse at the glory of his cock, but a hard hand to your bare back kept you still. “Face forward. I’ll do all the work back here. You focus on the task in front of ya.” 

Mammon took his cock in his hand, running his thumb over the tip and giving a delighted hiss at the feeling. He collected his precum and ran it over his shaft, giving it a few experimental pumps. He brought it to your cunt and dragged the tip between your lips, letting your juices provide further lubricant for him. It was when the head bumped your sensitive clit that you let out a needy moan. The desperate sound must have reeled Levi back to the situation before him because his hands immediately went for his waistband. His nervous motions made him hesitate, but luckily, Mammon was watching. He bumped your bundle of nerves once more and as the beautiful spilled from your lips again, Levi’s cocks were out and at full attention. Before you could react, Mammon’s dick caught your tight hole and buried itself inside. 

“Oh fuck, Mammon!” You cried as he took his time to fill you all the way to the hilt, pausing for a minute to let you feel just how full he made you. Levi took his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down so hard he was surprised the taste of blood didn’t hit his tongue. One of his hands gripped the edge of the tub, but the other, braver hand, slowly made its way to the base of his lower cock. Mammon pulled back, completely leaving your pussy, before thrusting himself back inside, eliciting Levi to make the same motion with his hand. A small whimper made it through his tightly clamped lips.

“Aw darlin’, look at him. He’s all worked up for ya. He just loves watchin’ ya be such an obedient little slut for me. Why doncha help him out a little, hm? I’m sure he’d be so happy and appreciative.” Mammon began deep strokes into your aching core, slow and calculated, while one of his hands reached around to toy with your nipples. He wanted to keep you lucid, drinking in every dirty word that slipped from his lips before he fucked you so hard you forgot your own name.

Levi wore the most adorable pained and embarrassed expression as you hungrily eyed the way his hand ran over his red, twitching cock. You let your mouth hang open and tongue slip past your bottom lip, begging Levi to let you have a taste. He removed his hand and scooted closer to you, barely on the edge of the tub, but close enough that his cocks could easily be devoured by you. You reached out, but before making contact, looked up at him one more time for approval. He gave you a fast, desperate nod. You followed his previous actions, wrapping your hand around the base of his lower cock and letting your hand jerk him in time with Mammon’s motions. Deep moans for more left your lips causing Levi to jerk his hips up and the backs of your knuckles to run along the underside of his top cock. 

Contact with both limbs set off a switch in his mind and he reached out to grip your hair and force your still wide-open mouth onto the upper cock. Mammon growled at the disgustingly hot sight of his human swallowing down his younger brother’s cock and began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. You could give your mouth away to another, but he’d be damned if you didn’t remember who gave it to you the best. Levi threw his head back, groaning at the feeling of your warm mouth bobbing on one of his cocks and the other being stroked in time by your hand. He could almost pretend it was your pussy wrapped around him instead. But he wouldn’t push his already amazing luck. 

“Treasure, don’t be- ngh- neglectful. Show Levi how skilled that pretty little mouth is.” Mammon slowed for a moment to give you a chance to pull yourself off Levi’s top cock. You let your tongue hang out and flicked it between both of Levi’s tips before making it flat and licking a stripe along them both. 

“HmmMmm pleeease…” Levi whined out, forcing Mammon to let out a rough, but proud chuckle. He drove himself back to his original thrust speed, wanting to hear you make similar noises again. Your free hand desperately clutched at the edge of the tub next to Levi’s thigh to keep yourself from falling in against Mammon’s rough pace. You willed yourself to collect both of Levi’s cocks in your other hand, barely able to wrap your fingers halfway around them. You brought your mouth close and fit both of them inside. It took everything in you to stretch your jaw wide enough to accommodate both of them, but it was worth it to see the look on Levi’s face. His mouth was in a similar “as open as it could be” fashion and his eyes were collecting tears in the corner from sheer pleasure. 

At first, you let Mammon’s thrusts push you back and forth on the two cocks on your mouth, but as you relaxed, you found an even quicker pace. The way they rubbed against each other in your mouth created an even better feeling than Levi had ever felt before and despite your fast pace, he began jerking his hips up again to meet your lips. One particularly hard thrust made everything in you clench, including your already-so-tight pussy around Mammon’s cock. The three cocks inside your holes were transcendental. His next forceful thrust into your closing walls sent you over the edge. Your pulsing pussy made Mammon grip your shoulder, forcing you back on to him through your orgasm, while your crying moans sent shock waves to Levi’s cocks.

Mammon gave a final, hard thrust into your core, before spilling into the deepest parts of you with a grunt. The force of his thrust pushed you forward onto Levi’s cocks, making them hit the back of your throat and eliciting a gag around them. The tightness of your unwelcoming throat was the final straw for Levi’s patience as he thrust himself against it once, twice, three times before releasing thick ropes of his cum with a loud whine. You barely got a taste of it, but the heated sensation coated your insides and warmed them up. He shivered as you pulled yourself back off them, a long string of saliva still connecting you to him. There was a moment of silence as Mammon’s still cock pulsed inside your fluttering walls and Levi reached for a towel off the floor nearby to wipe off your face then his cocks. Levi’s clearing of his throat made you both jump.

“Ma-Mammon can come to the next movie night if he wants.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, sluts. 
> 
> SORRY. Okay, sorry. Hopefully, that wasn't too aggressive. But come on, I know what you just read... I wrote it lol
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I love this piece and it might be my favorite because I've thought about this far too many times. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please follow me on twitter @devildomdarling for updates on future works and more hornyposting. I am less than 20 followers away from 100 and once I hit that 100, I am giving away a writing commission! So, if you wanna be tempting Levi or having Mammon dom you, go give me a follow and watch out for the contest post!


End file.
